Red Moon Rising
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: When Lupin unintentionally curses Ginny with lycanthropy, it alters her fate from being a typical witch. But how much has changed? Will Ginny find acceptance, or will she be forced to hide her secret forever?
1. Chapter 1

**D****isclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This story was inspired by my thinking about Twilight lately even though I am not a fan and this is not a crossover. This was also inspired by my other story "Breaking Time", however, this is not a sequel to that. I thought of doing a sequel to that, but now I'm focused on doing something more supernatural and with Ginny as the main character this time round. I thought I might turn this into a saga, the way Twilight does, if all goes well. And it would be a short saga at that, cause my time's limited. **

**So, this story can be read as Twilight-est, but it's not. Especially since I've only read the first book. By the way, this story takes place in Ginny's 5****th**** year, which would be Harry's 6****th****, therefore Sirius has already passed.**

**Bite Me**

Ginny's teeth were gritted in intense pain. Her brown eyes were wide and alert. The pale fingers of her left hand were clamped tight on the side of her neck where the wound was made. It wasn't doing her much good. The dark red substance still leaked like a flood. It ran down her neck and actually dripped in front of her, causing her to slip as she tried desperately to walk across the bathroom floor.

Ginny sucked in a breath, but concentrating on breathing was next to impossible. Her heart was racing fast. She couldn't be sure that the monster was gone. For all she knew, he could be coming up right behind her.

Ginny stopped in front of the mirror, staring at her frightened face. There was too much blood. Her hand looked like it was covered in a crimson glove. She couldn't make a move to reach for medical supplies. It already felt as if it was too late.

Her eyes slowly shut as the memory surfaced to her mind.

_She was saying goodbye to Harry at the door. He was leaving with the majority of the Order, along with Ron and Hermione. They were standing awkwardly together. Neither one wanted to express the possible interest they might have in one another; not in front of the crowd outside. Not in front of her parents. _

_Ginny's eyes dropped to the ground._

"_You'll be alright?" Harry asked her. She nodded. "With Lupin?"_

"_Tonks is here," she had told him. "Besides, don't you think I'm a big girl able to handle myself?"_

_Harry looked down and nodded._

"_Suppose."_

_Ginny made to hug him, but stopped herself and settled for saying "See you later then. Be safe."_

"_You too."_

Ginny gave a strangled yelp as a fiery pain started to burn in her neck. She found herself choking.

_Ginny was seated on the couch, absentmindedly flipping through a wizard mag. Tonks came walking up behind her._

"_Sure you'll be alright?" she asked._

"_The wolfsbane keeps him tame doesn't it?" she had asked. _

"_Maybe I should stay."_

_Ginny had groaned. "I'm tired of everyone treating me like a little kid. I'm sixteen years old. I can watch Remus safely."_

"_Alright. Just be careful. Contact us in case you need help. He's shut up in Sirius's room. You're parents will be back soon. I'm really sorry about this."_

_She watched as Tonks stepped into the green flames, leaving on an important, secret mission. The moment she left, Ginny had felt she had been given a very unimportant mission. She had frowned and looked up at the ceiling when she heard Lupin howl._

Ginny gasped. He blood coated hand slammed against the mirror. Never before had she felt such agony. The red drops never stopped falling into the sink. Splash! Splash!

_Lupin was making more noise than usual, when he should have just gone right to sleep. The new concoction of wolfsbane Professor Snape had made should have been much stronger than his previous batches. He was suppose to be no more dangerous than a newborn pup._

_She had considered going up, but she didn't have to._

_In an instant, the beast was leering at her._

Ginny gagged and her eyes popped open. The pressure on her neck increased to its maximum.

_She remembered the shock she had felt. She remembered saying his name fearfully._

"_Professor Lupin?"_

_There was no hesitation on his part after that. No time for her to grab her wand. He had lunged at her; claws out, mouth opened._

Ginny shut her eyes and gave several cries as her hand slid down the mirror. Tears were building up in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't take much more of this.

_Ginny screamed as his paws hit her chest and knocked her flat onto the couch._

She felt her throat closing. It was like someone was strangling her with very hot hands.

_She was staring up into his dark yellow eyes. He was drooling and readying himself to bite. Ginny was pleading, "No, no no, please, no." But the werewolf came forward anyways. His fangs sinking into the right side of her neck. Ginny let out a guttural cry._

Ginny let out an ear piercing scream as she felt the flames. She dropped to her knees, onto a bloody tiled floor. She watched it play in her mind. Watched the werewolf raise his head quickly, causing flecks of her own blood to shower over them both. She stared ahead, dazed. She saw herself with her mouth wide open, no longer able to produce another scream. She found herself sobbing like a babe.

_Ginny lifted a weak hand to her neck and felt the tear. The other hand weakly trying to push him away. The werewolf leapt to the floor. Ginny rolled off the couch. She was just able to see the wolf bounding across the room. _

_Ginny was forcing herself to her feet, willing herself to make it to the bathroom in time._

Ginny's head hit the blood-tiled floor. Her eyes were still open in shock and confusion. Her hands had fallen away from her neck, allowing the blood to continue to flow. Her body had gone still as the darkness consumed her.

Ginny, strangely enough, awoke to a quick sound of _whooshing_. She knew right away wizards had apparated. She blinked and turned her head. She was on the bathroom floor—a bloodied bathroom floor. With a gasp she quickly pulled herself to her knees and scooted away from the puddle. Her hand flew to her neck as the events of that night came to her.

There was no blood leaking from her neck.

There was no wound. She glanced at her bloodied hand, then she quickly pulled herself to her feet and stared at her neck in the mirror. There was no massive wound from the bite. It had completely healed over. If it weren't for the slight blood staining the area, it was as if nothing had ever happened.

She heard the front door open, and her name being called by Harry.

"Just a minute!" she cried out.

Her mind was in a whirl as she made to wash off all the blood from her hands, then her neck. Where was Lupin? There were no screams from Harry and the others to indicate he was still lurking about. There wasn't anything, except her blood on her hands, and the floor.

"Ginny!" Harry called. He sounded a lot closer.

"I'm in the loo. I'll be out in a minute!"

She quickly soaked up the mess with paper towels and stuffed them into the bin. She covered them as best she could. After another quick check of her neck, she left the room.

Harry was standing just outside the door. There was no look of fear or concern on his face. She couldn't say the same for herself.

"You're back," she declared.

"Yeah. It didn't take too long. Are you alright? You seem a bit pale."

For a moment, all Ginny could do was stare at him, searching his eyes for any sign that he understood what had happened without her having to say so.

"I'm, fine," she said shakily. "Where's Lupin?"

"Upstairs where he's suppose to be, isn't he?"

Ginny moved past Harry, headed for the stairs.

"Ginny, wha—"

She didn't stop to hear Harry. She simply continued on and found Tonks, Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye heading up the stairs to check on Lupin.

"Tonks!" Ginny cried. She came to a stop and looked down at her.

"Ginny dear, how did it go? Wasn't too much trouble was it?"

"N-no," she struggled to say. "Do you mind if I come up too?"

Tonks looked around at Shacklebolt who shook his head.

"Best to not risk it," he told her.

"We'll be back in a bit and let you know how he is."

They continued up, unaware that the beast was more wild than they thought. Ginny, for some reason, found she could not warn them, but she did not hear the howls to indicate that Lupin was mad.

"Ginny? Are you sure you're alright?"

She turned to see Harry giving her a concerned look. Behind him, she saw Hermione and Ron walking up.

"Ginny, you throw a party while we were out or something?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"There's things knocked over, and cushions on the floor," he replied.

"No," she quietly snapped as she walked past him and back into the front room, the site of her attack.

There were indeed a few things knocked over, but nothing to indicate that something horrid had happened, except for an obvious something someone had missed by not looking too closely.

A medium sized stain of blood on the dark couch. She hurried over to it and proceeded to turn the cushion.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, as he and the others followed after her.

"Nothing, I just, accidently spilled a drink there," she lied.

"And you think you can cover it up?" Ron asked.

"Ginny, you shouldn't—" Hermione started, but Ginny cut her off.

"I'll take care of it myself," Ginny quickly said.

The others were momentarily taken aback by her sudden seriousness and nervous demeanor.

"Ginny, are you sure you're alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. Just hungry."

"Well let's go eat!" Ron cried. "Working on secret missions works up an appetite."

"Oh Ron, we can't eat until you're parents show," Hermione informed him.

"They should be here soon, I hope."

He and Hermione walked away, but Harry stayed behind, observing Ginny who was standing quite still.

"Are you coming?" he asked.

"I'll be there in a minute."

He walked away, but ended up glancing around at her one last time.

"Nothing happened, did it Ginny?" he asked tentatively.

She quickly shook her head.

"I'm just hungry, and tired."

He nodded and walked away, leaving Ginny to collapse on the couch; specifically on the cushion she had turned over to hide her blood. Nobody knew, unless Tonks and others were discovering a monster with her blood dripping from his fangs. She stared wide-eyed ahead, unsure if the whole event had really happened or if it had all been some kind of delusion. But what would explain the blood in the bathroom? What would account for her being on the floor? It was as if reality and a dream were intermixing and she couldn't pull them apart.

Ginny was pulled out of her shock when Tonks stepped into the room with a great cry.

"GINNY!"

She jumped and turned around. Tonks was looking at her with a look of panic.

"Ginny, the door was ajar! He didn't get loose did he! He didn't…"

"I just..I just…peeked in on him," she lied. "I'm sorry. It was stupid of me really. I must have left the door opened."

Tonks stared at her, and Ginny lowered her head. She was certain she could see through the lie. Who would believe she could be that stupid after all?

"You peeked..Ginny! You must be more careful!" Tonks scolded.

"I thought it would be alright, with Professor Snape's new wolfsbane," she lied again.

"Well, you shouldn't have," Tonks scolded. Ginny dropped her eyes to the floor as she tried to figure out why she was lying for Lupin. Why not confess what happened. She looked up and caught the fear on her face and understood. "I'm surprised you were even capable of removing those locks and charms. Oh if he did anything…I…I don't know what I'd do."

"How is he?" she asked in a desperate attempt to ease her fears. Tonks calmed down some and formed a slight smile.

"Snoozing away, just like a little lamb." Ginny almost scoffed at the remark. He most certainly haven't been acting like a lamb. "I have to thank you for watching him, as risky as it was for you to look in on him."

"Sorry bout that," she muttered. She kicked herself for not stopping herself right there and confessing.

"Well, he should be back to normal by morning, and well…we'll see."

From her disappointed tone with "we'll see", Ginny knew Tonks was on the hunt to win Lupin's heart. Perhaps it was why she kept silent. How could she possibly tell her what he had done to her?

When Tonks left the room, Ginny's gaze went to the ceiling where she knew Lupin was staying, supposedly asleep like a lamb in Sirius's room. In a way, she felt as if she could actually hear him breathing peacefully from where she stood. The next sounds she heard were her parents coming through the fire.

If she couldn't tell Harry, or Tonks or her brother, she definitely couldn't tell her parents. She bit her lip as she felt them near her.

"Everyone back already?" her mum asked.

She nodded.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes mum, just a bit tired…and hungry."

"Well, your mother can fix that," said her father. "Shall we?"

She allowed them to escort her into the kitchen without a word.

Much later that night, Ginny found herself sitting upon the edge of her bed, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Dinner had occurred quietly, yet normally. She had perfected an act that told everyone nothing out of the ordinary was wrong. That she was simply tired, and would go to bed early after eating. Not once had she broken her silence.

But now, she felt like breaking it, however not with her friends or family. She wanted to see Lupin, but considering the state he was in, and the risk, she wasn't so sure she should. Then again, she had already met the ultimate risk with him.

She got to her feet.

It was so late at night, everyone was in a deep sleep.

She made her way out the door and further up the stairs. She stopped part way when she saw Sirius's room door. Shacklebolt was slumped before it on a chair, guarding the werewolf within. New charms and locks had obviously been placed to keep her from peeking in again. Ginny gave a hard swallow and was surprised to feel slightly angered at Lupin's lock-up. She had a terrible urge to push Shacklebolt aside and free Lupin from the room.

She gave a slight groan then shook her head.

It was for the best. It was for the sake of Lupin, as well as herself and the others. Little did they know, it was much too late for her. Then again, she would only truly know when another full moon came along. Until then, she felt determined to protect Lupin by keeping the truth. She would not talk about his rampage, but she could not help thinking about it.

She turned away as she puzzled it in her mind. Why had a mad werewolf come straight to her, then retreat quietly back to his room? He should have escaped the household once he'd gotten loose; should have jumped through a window and attacked others, or at least wander around the house until the others showed up, then bite them on the neck.

Of course she didn't wish any such thing upon anybody, but the bizarreness of the attack made her wonder.

'_Why me?_ _Why me?_

She glanced back at the door, now wanting to charge in there and demand an answer, but she knew he could not answer her at the moment. He could not tell her why his attack was somewhat quiet and practically unnoticeable. Was it an affect of the new wolfsbane? Was it simply because she was in the wrong place, being she was the only prey he could find in the house? Or was she, for some odd reason, chosen?

She didn't know why she thought the latter. It should have been a random attack, being she was the only one home. The way he looked at her was no different than a mad animal, but a part of her wondered if his mad look was indicating something else.

She turned back and headed for her own room, then closed the door quietly behind her. She wanted to know the answers, at the same time she desired not to.

**Okay, first chapter of what I plan to be a five chaptered story. If all turns out well, and you really want a sequel out of this, this really will turn into a saga. The story will be written somewhat fast-paced like this chapter was. It's all about getting to the point. Normally, I'm a lot more detailed by stretching things out, but I wanted to change up my written a bit for this story. There will still be details, where it counts. Next chapter, we'll meet with Lupin and discover if Ginny has been affected.**

**In reality, the odds of her being left alone with a werewolf are unlikely, but for the story's sake, it had to be so. Besides, Snape introduced a new wolfsbane, and there were locks and charms on the door. So that's my excuse as why they trusted Ginny alone. **

**As for those questions of the odd attack, we'll keep reading and perhaps you'll find out!**

**Review, review review if you want to see what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Okay, chapter 2. Keep in mind the rating and the first chapter's opening. Some moments may get dark and gruesome. **

**Red Moon**

Morning had come, and with it came a brand new fear for Ginny. Sleep had not come easily, and she had not expected it to. She attempted to be first one to rise, hoping she could somehow convince the Order members that she should see Lupin. As soon as the thought came to her, she had questioned why.

The why was obvious, but at the same time she felt it wasn't.

So she tried to ignore looking up at the stairs that led to Sirius's door. She couldn't resist. She glanced up and waited, as if expecting him to come down and greet her. She imagined what she'd do. She imagined yelling and actually attacking him. Then the imaginings quickly faded away. She made her way straight to the bathroom.

Once again she found herself looking intently into the mirror at her own reflection. She hoped it was her own. She hoped it wouldn't turn into a reflection she wouldn't recognize; one that she would have to ask Lupin about. She turned away from it and let the tears fall. The anticipation was too much, and suddenly she felt like a little girl again; a little girl left alone in the house with a predator. She had thought she could handle Lupin on her own, but it seemed to be a lie. It had backfired and no one knew it.

She quietly brushed the tears away and finished up.

Outside coming toward her with a smile was Harry.

"Are you always going to greet me at the loo?" she questioned.

"Sounds like you're feeling better," he noted.

She could only give a slight nod.

"Come on, breakfast should be ready."

Without thinking about it, Harry grabbed her hand and led her on. As they walked, Ginny couldn't help but to stare down at their interlocked hands. It did not fully mean what she had wanted it to mean. They had not dated yet, but, at least Harry was showing an interest in returning the feelings she'd had for him since she was much younger; when it was just a silly little girl's crush. Their hands broke apart when they made their way to the doorway, as no one had known their peeking interests; both of them fearing the reaction. Ginny wondered how he would react if he knew what she had become; or what she might become.

As she thought of her ex-professor, her eyes landed right on him. He was seated near the head of the crowded kitchen table. He did not show a sign of worry, only tiredness, but he did not look as miserable as he was expected to look after a transformation. Her mum greeted him with a pot of coffee in hand. There was an exchange of smiles as her mum refilled his mug. There was no guilt smile from Lupin. She watched the exchanged, feeling somewhat betrayed. She actually found herself growling slightly under her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Harry tossing her an odd look.

"Ginny dear, morning," her mum greeted. "Go and sit down. Are you hungry?"

"Sure mum."

"I've made eggs and bacon, and a few hotcakes to go with it."

"That's fine."

She paid no attention to the talk and scuffling around her. Her eyes were on Lupin. When he felt her gaze, he looked around and smiled at her. Nothing in his greeting told her he knew what she'd gone through with him.

She turned away and looked at the empty plate before her. Just as Harry sat down next to her, Lupin cleared his throat.

"Very brave of you Ginny."

She looked up, startled.

"I..I'm sorry?"

He was smiling softly at her.

"Very brave of you to stay with me." She gaped. "Tonks told me you sat here all by yourself while I was, well…at my worst."

Ginny studied his demeanor as closely as she could. She could not sense him covering up what happened. Surely he knew?

"You weren't that bad Remus," said Tonks as she seated herself next to him with her plate. "I suppose we can thank Professor Snape for that."

"Yes. It could have gone completely wrong. His new concoction."

Ginny flinched at his mention of 'gone completely wrong'.

"Well, it hadn't…since Ginny was brave enough to look in on you."

At that, several concerned faces turned her way.

"Tonks!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "You didn't..you didn't tell us.."

"I know, I should have Molly," Tonks apologized. "I'm sorry, but..I suppose there's no excuse not to tell."

"Ginny!" her father reprimanded.

"What were you thinking?!" her mum cried out.

"I'm sorry." Ginny could not look any of them in the eye. "I just…I was stupid."

"It was only lucky Snape managed to concoct that special wolfsbane, otherwise—"

"Otherwise she would have been in serious danger," Lupin scolded over Tonks.

"I knew we shouldn't have left you alone," her mum decided.

"Jeez Ginny, are you mad?" Ron asked.

The emotions were weighing in on her. She couldn't breathe. And there was Lupin, looking angry at her, like she had been the mad one.

"I'm sorry…I just…," she paused, trying to find a way to bring up what really happened, but she couldn't. She was choking on her words. "I'm sorry…I didn't…I tried…"

Suddenly she found herself in a quick embrace given to her not by Harry, but by her mum.

"Well, I can't blame you for being concerned," she said quietly. "But it is not your duty to stick your nose into such a dangerous task. But I'm afraid you can't go unpunished."

Ginny wiped away the oncoming tears.

"Well, no matter now I suppose," said Lupin. "But know it could have gone a lot worse Ginny."

She refused to meet his eyes. Here she was getting yelled at, and punished, and none of it was her fault; but she partially felt like putting the blame on her shoulders. She believed she could stay at the house alone with Lupin, regardless of all the protection. On top of that, she couldn't even admit the truth.

She sprung up from the table and stormed out of the kitchen. She found herself sulking in the living room on the arm of the couch. No one was coming after her. She brushed away another tear as she tried to figure out who she was really angry with. The answer came easy.

"Ginny?"

She didn't have to turn to know it was Lupin. She was surprised to find she was comforted by his presence.

"Ginny, I'm sorry if you're—"

"Don't..it was my fault. I was being stupid," Ginny interrupted.

"They just don't want to see you get hurt. Not with the things happening right now. You're still a young girl."

"But I'm not a child," she argued.

"But are still young, and must still respect the wishes of your elders," Lupin countered as he moved further into the room. "I'm really surprised at you. I thought you would have known better, but, I suppose you were only trying to help."

Ginny watched as he seated himself on the other couch and stared into the empty fireplace. Now that they were alone, she felt she could finally question him on the matter, however, the last thing she wanted to do was have the household members in another uproar; but when was she going to get another chance like it. Of course, she'd have to be clever.

"You don't…remember anything from last night?" Lupin looked at her curiously. "What I mean is…do you, ever, and I mean last night too, remember your time while you're a wolf?"

Lupin furrowed his brow, looking thoughtful.

"My memory for my time as a wolf, has not always been there. It's like trying to recall a dream, or pieces of it. Strangely enough, it was different this time."

"What do you mean?" Ginny cried. Her heart was pounding as she observed him. He raised a hand to his forehead as he strained to think.

"Even though I was here, I imagined I was in the forest."

"The forest?"

"Yes, the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts." He paused as a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth. "From what I can recall, I was chasing a, horse." At Ginny's quirked eyebrows, Lupin gave a soft laugh. "Yes, I know it's odd, but it was a horse. A beautiful horse, and with red mane."

Ginny looked away as she thought it through. Lupin had assumed he was only dreaming about chasing his prey, when in actuality, he had acted it out, like a sleepwalker.

"Do you, normally hunt horses?"

"Well look at it this way, how often do horses go wandering around a forest? Especially red-haired ones."

"Good point," she said with a shrug. "Did you, well, catch that horse?"

Lupin turned away from her, and his smile dropped.

"Unfortunately I did. " Ginny didn't need the details of how. She had felt it after all. Her hand started to hover up to her neck, but she caught herself and lowered it to her lap. "Why did you want to know?"

Ginny met his eyes. In them she could see he did not know what he had done. She could also imagine how those eyes would look if he did. She dropped her gaze to the floor and ran a hand along her arm.

"No reason," she muttered. "Just curious."

"Well, I'm glad it went alright. Professor Dumbledore wishes me to take up teaching again, and I told him I'd very much like to."

"Good," she mumbled without looking up. Her feelings of betrayal and anger at her circumstances shifted to delight at the idea that Lupin would be near her. And now her heart was pounding for a different reason—nervousness. But it stopped when she sensed Tonks coming into the room. Tonks drifted over to Lupin and rested her hands on his shoulders causing Ginny to feel a slight rush of jealousy.

"What are you to on about?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, discussing what goes on in my mind when I'm not, myself," said Lupin with a smile.

Tonks looked over at Ginny, who had to quickly erase the frown that was forming on her face at the sight of them.

"Better make sure all your things are together," she told her. "Want to be ready for Hogwarts tomorrow."

Tonk's attention then turned to massaging Lupin's shoulders. For a minute, Ginny considered telling her that her things were together, or that she didn't need to bother telling her. Instead she got up and proceeded to leave the room. Her ears, however, did catch Tonks commenting in a near flirtatious manner on how well Lupin put up with the wolfsbane. Ginny balled her fists and felt the cut of a nail actually digging into flesh.

The minute she left Grimmauld Place, or rather the minute Lupin was out of her sight, was the minute Ginny found herself in a bit of a daze. She felt her body seated with Harry, Hermione and Ron as they talked about what was left to do for their sixth year, now that the holidays were over. With Ginny in their mist, they didn't dare talk about whatever mission they had gone on with the Order. It wasn't as if she cared to know anyhow. She was lost in her own little world.

Her gaze drifted out the window, and she imagined a wolf running along with the train through the countryside. And following besides her was another wolf, a lager wolf who was enjoying such a run with her. Ginny smiled at the sight. Such an imagining was true, as Lupin was in a compartment a few doors down.

She was only brought back to reality when a hand touched hers. She looked around, still smiling, and her smile only widened when she saw it was Lupin touching her hand. He was smiling warmly at her, and then without taking his eyes off her's, he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Ginny, are you alright?" he asked.

"Huh?" She blinked, and Lupin's smiling face was replaced by Harry's concerned one. He had not kissed her hand, but he was squeezing it to shake her out of her daze. "Harry?"

"You alright? You seem a bit, off."

Ginny looked around to see Hermione and Ron also giving her a curious look. She pulled her hand from Harry's.

"Oh, I'm fine. Just…thinking."

It would be her excuse for a while. For the next couple of days at Hogwarts, she felt out of her self; like her body was acting and she was going along for the ride. Perhaps not unlike the time she was possessed by Riddle's diary. The only time it was different, was when she had finally made it to Lupin's class. As she listened to him teach, she imagined him only teaching her. They were alone in the room, and Ginny was hanging onto his every word.

When a couple of weeks passed and another full moon was to come, Ginny found herself hurrying along the dark corridors of the halls in an effort to reach the outdoors. All that day, she had been kicking herself to confide in Lupin. It would be easier than suffer the horrible possibilities alone. Instead, she resolved to head to the shrieking shack. Part of her hoped the cloak she wore would protect her from the moon.

When she found herself at one of the entrance doorways, she was hypnotized by the glowing white orb. It was beautiful to her, but at the same time she found it quite frightening. A horrible shiver ran through her form. She took a step forward into the courtyard and stopped.

There was another shiver.

Her grip slackened on her cloak. She made another step forward, then fell to her hands and knees. This was it. It was real. There was no denying that she might have escaped the curse. Ginny pulled the cloak from herself, feeling it would restrict her as she started to heave.

One. Two.

Her back was arching. Her legs; something warm was running over her legs, stretching them. Her feet were lifting her up as they started to stretch. Ginny gasped as she felt the same thing occurring with her arms.

The pain came about slowly. She could hear and feel the bones in her fingers shifting into a new shape. They were crashing together. Her fleshy fingers attempting to form paws. Ginny left out a scream as the unnatural affect worked its way down her spine and through her hips. Everything was starting to burn; invisible hands were bending hot metal within her body, shaping a new skeleton form—one that was not human.

Her pajamas started to rip along the back, as fiery red fur sprung up like a blaze. Her breasts were receding as her head snapped forward. She continued to scream as her nose and mouth pushed forward. Her ears were sliding up. More red fur was rising up everywhere. The pants tore and allowed a long fluffy tail to rip through. Her pajamas were in tatters beneath her as the transformation neared its completion.

Ginny could feel the fangs forming; feel her nose becoming cold. Everything was stretching and rising, and after some time, her new form had emerged.

Ginny threw her head back and howled in pain. A fiery, rose red wolf now stood in the courtyard, with an unforgiving moon shining overhead.

She dropped her head and tethered on her new legs. There were four now, not two, and her red hair was more red and everywhere. She looked behind her and gave a slight wag of her tail.

She was at a lost. She did not understand. Was she not a while ago, human?

Then her ears perked forward at the sound of a new howl in the distance. The howl belonged to a male, and it was calling to her.

Ginny gave a soft whine, and without much hesitation she hurried in his direction. She did not need to wait and learn how her new body moved. The knowledge was already within her. She ran beautifully, her glossy fur seeming to shimmer with the wind from her speed.

**You should keep in mind that the werewolves in my story, I have them looking that larger versions of real wolves, and not the human like wolf you see in the Harry Potter movie. More like the ones you see in the "New Moon" twilight movie, if you've ever seen it. And Ginny's wolf color is an unusual rosy red, and not orange red like her hair. By the way, the horse Remus dreamed up was Ginny's patronus. I looked it up and found out that's what it was.**

**Keep reviewing, so that I may keep updating. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Part 3 now guys. Remember, Ginny as a wolf is not a wolf like human hybrid, but an actual wolf. Much bigger than a regular wolf, and rose red. Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up. My real issue has been with the chapter following this one. I've been spending some time working out how it will go, especially since I really planned to just have five chapters for this story.**

**Fangs Over Fangs**

His scent filled her nose and created a sense of excitement within her. There was danger mixed in with a scent of willows and pines, and she had picked it up from afar. Ginny kept up her run through the forest. All four legs pounding against the earth to reach this wolf who seemed to be calling to her. She didn't know why she needed to come to his side—she just knew she must.

The wolf howled again and Ginny slowed her pace as she neared him.

Slowly she peaked through the shrubbery. Standing upon a great rock overlooking a stream was her caller. His ears and tail were perked up as he was alert to the night. He had not spotted her as he was looking forward out into his second world—the forest. This gave Ginny all the time to take in his form. His fur was grayish, but with flecks of brown mixed in-between. He had dark brown eyes that looked quite serious, yet very wise being that he was much older than herself. And after a moment he turned his head and faced her. Ginny stepped forward.

In the very back of her mind, she knew who he was. She knew he was Remus, and she wasn't the least bit scared to come across him in this way. Vaguely did she recall the bite. Remus bared his fangs and gave a slight warning growl. Ginny gave a slight wag of her tail and crouched down.

'_State yourself!'_

His command sounded in her head. He was speaking to her through thought. Ginny wagged her tail just slightly, like a nervous pup.

'_Remus'_ she thought.

The wolf leaped off the rock and came toward her. Ginny crouched down as he circled her for inspection, taking in her form and her scent. All the while, Ginny kept herself low while praying she'd meet his approval. He came to a stop after two circles.

'_State yourself'_

Ginny raised herself up. He stopped right in front of him, staring at her with great suspicion.

'_Remus…please…it's me,'_ Remus growled, and Ginny lowered her eyes. _'Ginny'_

His growling ceased, and the wolf actually took a step back.

'_Ginny?'_ He moved closer, running his nose along her face. _'No…can't be'_

'_Can'_ Ginny argued as she raised her head to look at him. _'You bit me, remember?'_

Remus was standing like a deer caught in the headlights, and she knew he was trying to process the information—trying to recall cursing her. A whine escapes his jowls as he stepped back again. He was quickly becoming troubled. His whining and shake of the head caused her to see him almost as his human counterpart. Wolves were fierce creatures. They did not crumble in despair, but that was exactly what Remus was doing.

'_No…Ginny, it's you!'_ He tethered about as if he was going to faint. _'What have I done!...What have I done! Sorry! So sorry!...I'm'_

Ginny silenced his franticness as she rubbed her muzzle against his cheek.

'_Remus…it's okay, really'_

'_But, you're a…'_

'_I know what I am. And I know what you are'_ He stared at her baffled. She didn't blame him. She herself wondered why she was taking it so calmly. _'You'll help me, won't you?'_

'_Yes..yes of course. But what will your mother think? Oh Merlin what have I done?'_

He stepped away from her and hung his head. Ginny supposed she wasn't taking this as seriously as she should. She had fur and a tail after all. She was not human. She looked up at the unforgiving moon hovering above them. When it was gone, her wolf side would be gone, and she was be a human girl again. At the moment, she was not. She stepped onto the rock Remus had occupied and stared at her second world. All the smells she couldn't sense before came to her. The scents of the trees and the hidden prey, of things yet to be discovered. It was her new playground, and at the moment she simply wanted to run through the darkness of that playground. With the sudden thrill of the idea, she flecked her claws.

'_Remus'_

'_Ginny?'_ He questioned as he turned to her.

'_I need to know this world…now that I'm a wolf'_

'_No'_

Ginny looked around.

'_This is not for you. I shouldn't have…something special will have to be done'_

'_Nothing special will have to…you're here'_

'_I have more experience than you.'_

'_So I should be locked away!'_ A low growl came to her lips.

'_It's dangerous'_ Remus argued.

'_We're dangerous'_ she countered. _'And the forest is our world. It's why you're out tonight, instead of in your office. It's why I'm out.'_

'_No. It's your first day, of course you're excited. It's the wildness that's now in you. That I…put in you.'_

Ginny stepped down and nuzzled his cheek again.

'_You don't understand the seriousness of the situation,'_ Remus informed her.

'_I understand'_ She pulled away and caught the seriousness of his look. _'Well maybe I don't'_

A sudden sound of a breaking branch alerted them. They both looked around, and Remus started to growl.

'_What is it?'_ Ginny questioned.

'_Something as dangerous as us'_ he replied. _'If not more'_

Ginny turned in time to see three figures leaping up into the air out of the darkness. Her instinct set in as her hackles raised and she began to growl. The three figures were clear enough for her new eyes to see. All of them were males, and at first glance she assumed they were wizards, but they carried no scent, unless she counted the scent of death. They were also not standing like normal people, but slightly crouching. But the most obvious hint was the fact that they were hissing and showing off their fangs.

Their skins were pale and their ears were pointed. Ginny knew what they were before Remus even informed her.

'_Vampires'_

The three slowly spread themselves out so Ginny and Remus were in the center of them. Not once did Ginny stop her growls.

'_What are vampires doing here?'_

"That's none of your concern girl!" said a vampire with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a nose almost hooked like Snape's, and a squared jaw.

A bulky vampire with short red hair, a beard, and a flat nose started sniffing the air. Ginny stood closest to him and automatically pulled closer to Remus.

"Smells like a new wolf. The pretty red head."

Remus's growl intensified.

"You two could make a good match Argo," said the third vampire with wavy brown hair and a smooth, round face. "Two reds."

The red-head named Argo flecked his fingers eagerly and made to step forward, but stopped when Remus leaped over Ginny and blocked his path. Remus was now snarling, ears flat against his head.

"Careful boys," said the blonde. "Looks like she's taken."

"Doesn't matter," said the one called Argo. "We're taking them both."

'_Leave now! And I won't have to tear our your throats!'_

Ginny spared a glance at Remus. She had never heard him display such rage. He had always been a meek character in her mind.

"Not likely," said the blonde.

All three pulled out what looked like long black wands.

'_Ginny, RUN!'_

'_I'm not leaving without—'_

'_GO!'_

Ginny ran, with guilt weighing upon her. Her mind was a world of confusion. If becoming a wolf wasn't a strange enough new experience, coming across vampires was. She stopped in her running and looked back as the sounds of growling and howling filled the air. She couldn't just leave Remus. She couldn't just run. Even though she knew it was possible he could handle himself, she felt compelled to come to his defense yet again.

Ginny turned back. It didn't matter what Remus wanted her to do.

She had made it to the scene quickly enough to find Remus in a tight spot. The black wand they carried had turned into whips, and the blonde one had the end of the whip wrapped around Remus's neck. The brown haired one had his whip wrapped around his neck as well, and was pulling Remus to him to keep him from biting the blonde. Argo stood on the side, laughing. Every once in a while he'd lash out his whip to Remu's side, earning a yowl of pain.

Ginny bared her fangs and stepped out from behind Argo who turned to her, smiling.

"Well well well, if it isn't the new bitch."

'_Ginny! No!'_

She leapt for Argo who swung his whip. The odd thing was, it wasn't a whip when he swung it. It had become a club which knocked Ginny forcefully to the ground, near Remus. He stopped his growling and pulling to glance down at her.

'_Ginny, you don't know what you're doing. You don't know how to fight'_

'_Not yet'_ she agreed. _'I can still help you'_

She pulled herself to her feet just as Argo walked up to her, grinning.

"Go to sleep now dog."

Before Ginny could start up a good growl, he brought down his club against her head. A true darkness consumed her as she hit the ground. The last thing she believes she heard, was a howl of remorse.

**A little bit of a cliffy there. You know, I'm not one for doing the werewolves vs vampires since we see it so often in fiction. It's so common now, but this doesn't mean that's the core of this story. They are still living in a wizard world and they would play a vital part if I continue this story into a saga. For now, this is their introduction. **

**Really, Ginny should be angry with Remus, and that would be an interesting write, but she's taking it calmly enough. **

**So what happens next? What are vampires doing here, and why did they capture Remus and Ginny? That part of the question I hope I answer correctly, therefore, it may take me a bit more time to work it out. I planned for it to be the climax, maybe.**

**Keep reviewing to let me know you're still reading.**


End file.
